someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Nintendo Terror
I have seen things none wants to see, nay, should ever see. But, if you wish to know what happened, listen to my tale of horror. I will tell very little, only my initials, a little bit of background information, and the story of interest. I am J C G, and I am writing this March 25, 20xx. I live in America, and I am fascinated by video games. I will not say "but i hate them now", because that's quite the contrary, I still have a liking to them, even after this horrid experience. I was at the local pawn shop, with a measly twenty dollars, hoping to find something interesting. They were having a "going out of business sale" when something caught my eye. It was a Nintendo 64, with a bundle of five games ductaped onto it. Alas, it was marked at thirty five dollars and fifty cents, over what i had at the time. I was seeing if was in good condition, when the clerk walked up. "It's a nice console, huh?" He said to me. "Yeah, it does look really nice", I replied. He smiled at me and said " I don't really think it's worth that much, more like ten or fifteen." I smiled back and said "i'll buy it for eighteen with tax." So the deal was made and I went home with a Nintendo 64, five games, and eighty six cents in my pocket. When I got home I walked in carefully to not drop the N64. But for a second I didn't pay attention and stepped on my cat's tail, causing me to fall backward and drop the console. "Shit!" I yelled curses as I unscrewed the beloved piece of technology. Sadly, the microchip suffered severe damage, and most likely would cease to function. Enraged, I put the console in my closet and didn't touch it again. You may be thinking why not return it or sell it on Ebay? Well I didn't return it because one, theirs a no return policy and two, they were closing anyway. I didn't sell it on Ebay because I thought I could save up enough money to have it fixed. Well, now i'm glad someone else didn't have to endure what I have. A week after I put it away, I had nothing to do, so out of curiosity and utter boredom, I decided to try and play Super Mario 64, which was one of the games that came with the bundle. To my surprise, it worked fine. And that's what freaked me out first, that even though the console had a broken microchip, it worked fine. When I got to the first Bowser boss however, I started seeing glitches. There were blocks and platforms in random places, and enemies that would appear out of nowhere. After a lot of trouble and perseverance, I made it to Bowser, who was now just a jumble of three dimensional polygons and squares. After defeating him though, the system crashed, forcing me to restart the game. After several attempts, I got the game to work, but it was completely normal again. I then took my medication. I got a call later that day saying my uncle had died of mysterious means, and that the funeral would be soon. I put away the console and got dressed for the funeral. People everywhere were bawling, along with myself. After some officers brought in a coffin, we saw his face. It was badly bruised, with sores all over. He had two black eyes and strange pieces of metal stuck in his cheek. The officer said they looked everywhere in the house, until they found a strange metallic object. After dusting the object however, they found no finger prints. In fact, there weren't any foreign finger prints on anything, not even any footprints other than my uncle's. One week later I heard screaming from my closet, demanding me to "open it." I got up and opened my closet, only to see my N64, shaking. I opened it as I was told, only to have blood ooze out of the system's inner workings. I saw a note that said, "look behind you." Trembling, I did as it said, only to be attacked by a man with a burlap sack over his face. He was about to deliver one last punch, when I woke up. Sweating and shaking I checked my closet, to see everything in order, with a sigh of relief, I returned to the land of slumber. A year had passed and after alot of therapy and an up dose on my medication, because I was experiencing horrible pain worse than usual, I was finally accepting of my uncle's passing. I took my daily Pentazocine, Then I went outside to take a deep breath. To my horror I saw my uncle, crawling towards me, decaying and bleeding in the process. He repeated words that still trouble me. "You did this!" "You did this!" " YOU DID THIS!!!" I ran inside and slammed the door shut, Hitting my big toe very hard in the process. Because of the severe pain, I took another Pentazocine, and went to play another game. I decided to play Donkey Kong 64. The main screen was very distorted, with trippy renditions of all the characters. When I loaded up the game I was greeted with the world on fire and blood everywhere. Disturbed, I tried the other game, Bomberman 64, and sadly it was the same thing. Then I remembered the fourth cartridge. It had a white label that in very similar handwriting to mine, said "To Myself." I was puzzled but decided to play it anyway. It was a crappy video recording, of an old man sitting on a chair. To my surprise it was my uncle, but with a look of terror on his face. The the man from my dream walked in with a sharp pipe, and began beating him to death. I turned off the console and ran to the bathroom, and in the mirror I saw the man. He said "you know what you did", and proceeded to take off the sack, revealing my face. I ran to the door, only to see demons break down the door. They were blue with sharp fangs, sharp talons, and a lack of wings. But the worst part was the eyes, they were just an empty void of white. After alot of struggling I managed to get my pistol to shoot them, and even killed three of the five. But sadly, the remaining two grabbed me and put me in the back of their police car. I screamed for help as they were driving away, but everyone who looked had soulless, black eyes. The put me in a straight jacket and put me in a chair in front of a doctor. "You overdosed on your medication", said the doctor calmly considering the situation. I pleaded him to kill the demons, but he just nodded, looking at a clipboard. "Do you know why your here?" I tried to escape from the jacket, hurting my fingers in the process. "Your here for the murder of John xxxxxx." I still tried to escape, still to no avail. "We eventually found out the finger prints were yours, and that you were taking more of your medication than prescribed." "I will let you go if you are calm and tell me everything." He smiled showing sharp fangs like the blue demons, but seeing that everyone in the room is unarmed, I agreed. "Okay this will only take a second, there, free." I then proceeded to grab a knife from the lower left drawer of the doctor's desk, and kill everything in the room. I felt remorse as they screamed, but i reminded myself of the fact they were demons. The doctor pleaded for mercy, but I knew he was just going to lock me up in a cell. With blood all over my hands I used everything but the doctor's computer to board up the room. Now your all caught up with my tale, and it's probably my only legacy. The demons are breaking through, with supernatural force. I will send this everywhere I can, and hope that someone reads this. If you do beware of offers that sound to good to be true. Because something perhaps, unlikely but perhaps, like this could happen to you. Goodbye forever. Sgillen72 Category:Gaming Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Real Life